we_are_daisy_wikia_en_francaisfandomcom-20200213-history
Liste des apparences de Daisy
Daisy, depuis 1989, est apparue dans plus de 50 jeux!! Elle est la deuxième femme de jeux vidéos en terme d'apparitions, juste derrière Peach. Et en tant qu'un des plus reconnaissables et des plus iconiques des personnages de Super Mario, elle a eu plusieurs rôles principaux dans plusieurs jeux conçus par des fans et d'autres licences officielles de jeux n'hésitent pas à utiliser son image! Jeux vidéos officiels Ci-dessous sont listées les apparitions de Daisy dans les jeux officiels, créés par des entreprises et éditeurs officiels tels que Nintendo, Sega, Hudson... - Super Mario Land (1989) sur Game Boy. C'est la première apparition de Daisy et elle joue le role de la demoiselle en détresse. Non jouable. - NES Open Tournament Golf sur NES (1991). Daisy est le caddie de Luigi. Non jouable. - Super Mario Bros. Print World sur PC (1991). Non jouable. - Mario Tennis pour Nintendo 64 sur N64 (2000). Jouable. - Mario Tennis pour Game Boy Color sur GBC (2000). Non jouable. - Mario Party 3 sur N64 (2000). Jouable uniquement en Party Mode. - Super Smash Bros. Melee sur GameCube (2001). Daisy apparaît en tant que trophée. Non jouable. - Mario Party 4 sur GameCube (2002). C'est la première fois que Daisy est vue avec son nouveau look. Jouable. - Mario Party-e sur GBA (2003). Jouable. - Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour sur GameCube (2003). Jouable. - Mario Kart: Double Dash!! sur GameCube (2003). Jouable. - Mario Party 5 sur GameCube (2003). Jouable. - Mario Power Tennis sur GameCube (2004). Jouable. - Mario Party 6 sur GameCube (2004). Jouable. - Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party sur arcade (2005). Jouable. - Yakuman DS sur DS (2005). Daisy est à débloquer. Jouable. - Mario Superstar Baseball sur GameCube (2005). Jouable. - Mario Party 7 sur GameCube (2005). Jouable. - Mario Kart DS sur DS (2005). Jouable. - Super Mario Strikers sur GameCube (2005). Jouable. - Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party 2 sur arcade (2006). Jouable. - Mario Hoops 3-on-3 sur DS (2006). Jouable. - Wi-Fi Taiou Yakuman DS sur DS (2006). Daisy est à débloquer. Jouable. - Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 sur arcade (2007). Daisy apparaît seulement de dos Durant la cérémonie de remise des prix. Non jouable. - Mario Strikers Charged sur Wii (2007). Jouable. - Mario Party 8 sur Wii (2007). Jouable. - Itadaki Street DS sur DS (2007). Jouable. - Mario et Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques sur Wii (2007). Jouable. - Mario Party DS sur DS (2007). Jouable. - Mario et Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques sur DS (2008). Jouable. - Super Smash Bros. Brawl sur Wii (2008). Daisy apparaît en tant que trophée et stickers. Non jouable. - Mario Kart Wii sur Wii (2008). Daisy est à débloquer. Jouable. C'est la première apparition de Bébé Daisy. - Mario Super Sluggers on Wii (2008). Daisy est à débloquer. Jouable. - Mario Party Fushigi no Korokoro Catcher sur arcade (2009). Jouable. - Mario et Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques d'hiver sur Wii (2009). Jouable. - Mario et Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques d'hiver sur DS (2009). Jouable. - Mario Sports Mix sur Wii (2010). Jouable. - Mario et Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques de Londres 2012 sur Wii (2011). Jouable. - Fortune Street sur Wii (2011). Jouable. - Mario Kart 7 sur 3DS (2011). Daisy est à débloquer. Jouable. - Mario et Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques de Londres 2012 sur 3DS (2012). Jouable. - Mario Party 9 sur Wii (2012). Jouable. - Mario Party Whirling Carnival sur arcade (2012). Jouable. - Mario Tennis Open sur 3DS (2012). Jouable. - Mario et Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques d'hiver de Sotchi 2014 sur Wii U (2013). Jouable. - Mario Party Island Tour sur 3DS (2013). Jouable. - Mario Golf World Tour sur 3DS (2014). Jouable. - Mario Kart 8 sur Wii U (2014). Jouable. - Super Smash Bros. for 3DS sur 3DS (2014). Daisy au travers de trophées. Non jouable. - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U sur Wii U (2014). Daisy apparaît au travers de trophies et Bébé Daisy en a un également. Non jouable. - Nintendo Badge Arcade sur 3DS (2015). Daisy et Bébé Daisy sont représentées au travers de plusieurs badges. Non jouable. - Mario Party 10 sur Wii U (2015). Jouable. - Mario Tennis Ultra Smash sur Wii U (2015). Jouable. - Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam sur 3DS (2015). C'est la première fois depuis Super Mario Land que Daisy apparaît dans un jeu qui n'est pas un jeu de sport, de kart ou de plateau. C'est sa première apparition (et, espérons-le, pas la dernière!) dans un RPG Mario. Elle partage avec Peach et Harmonie (évidemment...) une carte de bataille. Non jouable. - Super Mario Maker sur Wii U (2015). Daisy apparaît en tant que costume pour Mario. Jouable. - Mario et Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques de Rio 2016 sur 3DS (2016). Jouable uniquement en football et gymnastique rythmique. - Mario et Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques de Rio 2016 sur Wii U (2016). Jouable. - Mario et Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques de Rio 2016 sur arcade (2016). Jouable. En conclusion, Daisy apparaît dans 59 jeux! Sur ces 59 jeux, elle est jouable dans 48 jeux. Mais, à part Super Mario Land, aucun ne fait partie de l'histoire principale. Super Mario Maker, malgré le fait qu'il y ait le mot "Super", n'est pas considéré comme un jeu de l'histoire principale. Autres Ci-dessous sont listés les autres jeux, films, livres, BD, jeux "officiels" conçus par des fans dans lesquels Daisy apparaît. Super Mario-Kun スーパーマリオくん Daisy apparaît dans la série de BD Super Mario Japanese Comic plus connue sous le nom de Super Mario Kun. Dans le volume 40 elle est vue avec Harmonie et elles entretiennent une conversation qui fait transparaître des signes d'amitié. Daisy appelle Harmonie "Rosie" (son prénom anglais était Rosalina). Une des paroles de Daisy est "Oh my, your hair is great Rosie maybe I should let you do my hair, we don't see hairstyles like that on our side of the Mushroom World!", littéralement "Oh mon Dieu, tes cheveux sont géniaux Rosie peut-être que je devrais te laisser faire avec mes cheveux, nous ne voyons pas de coupe de cheveux comme celle-ci dans notre coin du Monde Champignon!" Daisy faisait peut-être une reference à son royaume, Sarasaland quand elle a dit "dans notre coin du Monde Champignon". Kodansha's Super Mario Kodansha's Super Mario, aussi connu sous le nom de KC Super Mario, était un manga Mario des années 1980 jusque tard dans les années 1990. Daisy était un personage semi-recurrent et apparaît avec d'autres comme Peach par exemple. Daisy est décrite comme agissant de manière très garcon manqué dans ce manga et partage une rivalité amicale avec Peach. Daisy apparaît dans plusieurs volumes dans ce manga. Elle apparaît dans les adaptations de Super Mario Land, Super Mario Land 2: The 6 Golden Coins, NES Open Tournament Golf et Super Mario Kart (en tant que simple apparition). Dans l'adaptation de NES Open Tournament Golf, Daisy et Peach sont vues en train de jouer au golf ensemble, alors que Daisy n'est pas jouable dans le jeu original. Dans l'adaptation de Super Mario Land 2, Wario enlève Daisy à un moment dans l'histoire. Dans l'adaptation de Super Mario Kart, Daisy fait plusieurs petites apparitions dans le premier volume. Dans le second, elle est transformée en sirène (pourquoi?) Mais elle redevient normale à la fin. Super Mario Bros. (film) Voir Super Mario Bros. (film) Wreck-it Ralph Dans le film d'animation de 2012 Wreck-it Ralph, deux filles peuvent être aperçues en train de marcher à la Station Game Central. Quelques personnes ont pensé à Daisy et Harmonie, mais il ne faut pas être un expert pour voir qu'elles ne leur ressemblent pas du tout. Ce sont peut-être simplement deux princesses créées pour les besoins du film. Bayonetta Dans Bayonetta 2, Bayonetta peut porter un costume à l'effigie de Daisy, ce costume peut créer des pièces et des attaques avec coup de poing et coup de pied Bowser. Il y a aussi une peluche Luigi dessus. Un autre costume fondé sur Peach existe. Mario Hanafuda Mario Hanafuda est un set de cartes à jouer japonaises. Il a été créé pour les 30 ans de Super Mario. Daisy a sa propre carte, elle est référencée durant le mois de mars comme l'une des femmes principales de l'univers Super Mario (avec Peach, Toadette et Harmonie). Nintendo 3DS Daisy a été référencée dans la section Recommendations du Nintendo e-shop de la 3DS. quelqu'un a la photo, pourrait-il-elle la mettre s'il vous plait? Daisy est présente dans le theme pour Nintendo 3DS Mario Personnages: Nintendo Comics System Daisy est aussi apparue dans ces BD Game Boy dans son ancien look. Elle est maintenue en captivité par Tatanga et attend que Mario vienne la sauver. En complément Category:Navigation Category:Jeux